heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-28 Birds of a Feather
It's a cold day in Metropolis. One of those days where Dinah is grateful she's not on duty and can stay in her warm clothes, which is what she's wearing now. Warm sweats and a hoodie have been paired with winter boots (Yes, she does wear Uggs, dammit. Wanna make something of it>), so much more comfy than her leotard and fishnets. She's currently taking in the sights, looking out towards the forest. A younger man is moving in the streets wearing a light brown leather bomber jacket. His hands are tucked in his pocket to keep warm as Carter isn't a fan of gloves. Guantlets are another matter entirely but they serve protection purposes. Gloves are just cumbersome to him if you're not working with your hands. Olvie green cargo pants adorn his legs and workboots that almost match the coat his feet. Winter is cold, the breeze ruffles his brown hair. While walking across a street a sight catches him off guard. The eyes, it is those eyes and he can't help himself but to utter the words, "Dinah Drake!?" The blonde looks up, not seeing Carter, nor does she hear him, his quietly spoken words not reaching her over the din of the busy city. A hand comes up and she runs her hand through her hair, pushing off the hood of her sweatshirt as she does. There are differences between this woman and the woman knew from his past but there are enough similarities to make obvious that she's somehow related to Dinah if not that Dinah herself. Seeing those differences Carter starts to folow the woman. He taps her shoulder then asks, "This is going to sound strange, but are you related to Dinah Drake?" He looks a few years older than Dinah Lance, so it's strange that someone near her age would ask. Dinah turns around, looking at Carter curiously. "How do you know my mother," she asks warily, her muscles tensing under the bulky clothing as if expecting trouble. "Did you read about her in old news articles or something?" Her eyes hold to the stranger's, slightly narrowed. A fond smile runs over Carter's face. He looks at the woman and says, "It's nice to see she found happiness after everything." His words speak like they knew each other or at least there's something Carter knows that she doesn't. "Tell her, 'The Hawk is flying again and would love to speak to The Canary.'" On those words he turns and starts to walk in his own way. Sometimes the government would call the JSA by codenames that didn't involve the words "Man" or "Woman" tacked to the end of it. The Hawk, The Canary, The Cat, The Owl, etc. were almost like pet names the officials gave them. Only someone with intimate knowledge of events would know what those simple words would mean. She has been regailed with tales of her mother's days in the JLA enough to know what it is he's talking about, the way he phrases it easily caught on by the younger Canary. "Sure. I'll let her know. Bet she'd love a visit from you at some point as well, if you'd like to." Turning, she moves closer, hands still in her pocket. "I can give you her number, if you'd like." "Maybe kid. Maybe," his eyes looking up and down her face, "You look like her. Not the hair..but the eyes. Make her proud with whatever you do. She may beat you if you don't," a friendly smile pulls at his lips. Part of him is happy that this young girl isn't a blond. She would look like Dinah Drake with ever lasting youth on her side. Kid? Really? Aren't they about the same age and he's calling Dinah 'kid'? Frowning in thought, it takes a second before a shoulder's lifted and she pulls her hands out of her sweatshirt's pockets. She happens to have a pen and piece of paper on her which she uses to write down her mother's contact information. It's handed to Carter. "There you go." Hawkman "Whatever happened to the bird when people stopped having a use for heroes?" he asked quietly a little curious by the outcome. Plus Dinah became a house wife by the sounds of it and that makes his intrigue skyrocket. "I don't think they ever stopped needing heroes," Dinah points out gently. "I think they just forgot they needed them." Grinning a bit sadly, Dinah lifts a shoulder before answering his question about her mother. "Mother got married and settled down. Had me not too long afterward." He nods, "Officially stopped needing heroes then," Carter agrees. She has Dinah's spunk, that much is certain. Dinah smiles a bit longer. "Yeah. Maybe. But they need them now and they know it. Why we have people like Superman and Wonder Woman." Smirking he looks to her, "Well, what about all the places saying they don't need them? Gotham talks about the urban myth called Batman. Some call that thing a savior and others a blight." He didn't expect to get into an ethical discussion about heroics today. "It's a matter of perspective, I suppose," she eventually says, Dinah lifting a shoulder. "I am sure all heroes get looked upon in a poor light at times." Her eyes lower a moment, her mind working around all of that. "I think what really makes someone a hero is the willingness to continue doing good despite whatever bad might be thought of them." "Or making the right choices in the hardest of times," he nods in agreement. In some ways Dinah is just like her mother. Dinah nods. "Exactly." Her head angles to the side as she regards Carter, her smile warm. "So I have to ask. You know about the codes...and that means you've been trained," he asks trying not to directly say it. His eyes watching the woman intently. Yes it's a bit rude to ask this but Carter's curiousity is getting the best of his judgement. "Am I actively heroing," Dinah asks, her question asked to make sure she's on the same page but she continues to speak, not waiting for clarification. "Yes, I am." "You'd make her proud y'know," Carter looks about the city then back to her, "Do you want to do lunch? My treat as brothers and sisters in arms," he asks looking to her. Dinah also has mom's beauty and he didn't want her to think this is a date. She probably beat off men and women with a stick just like mom Did. "Thank you. I'm glad to think she would be." There's something she's not saying, the rift between Dinah and her mother not commented upon. The invitation to lunch is quickly given a nod. "I would like that. Let me get you my number." She grabs a pen and paper from a pocket and her number jotted down, one that's a Gotham number if Carter is aware of such things. "Here you go," she offers, smiling while the paper's handed over. "Gothamite. The Wife used to live there," Carter says in a bittersweet tone. There are things he's holding back too. He looks at her, "Did you take on the mantle?" The question is simple and he stands looking at her. She had been upfront in the past and hopefully this wouldn't be any different. Ah. So he was married... the tone's caught so she can only assume no longer and from what it sounds like it did not end on a good note. She merely nods over that before answering the question. "Yes. I did." Member of the JLA. His gaze looks about, "What do you think of all of these teams that have been popping up? A League, Allies, X-People, the list goes on," Carter asks not really paying too close of attention on who is in what team. He knows of them and smiled at the League nod, but didn't really know what to think about him. Part of him is a little jealous deep down because today's teams don't have to be so clandestined about things. On the flipside he thinks that may make each group a little softer than yesteryear's. Dinah tilts her head. "The more the merrier," she answers, her quip punctuated by a chuckle. "Never too many heroes. As the saying goes, 'Many hands make short work'. The more good guys out here, the less likely the bad guys can win, you know?" "You exteriminate all the bad in the world then the crowds could eventually turn on you in numbers. Or the bad guys find ways to escalate on their own. Secret Society's dedicated to vllains and working in the shadows until they rise up and strike." He smiles at her loving the debate, "Am I keeping you from anything, kid?" Carter says that word again although they are equal in age, if not a small difference in years between them. Dinah nods. "Well, we're not going anywhere," she says with a shrug, her smile softening. When asked if she's being kept she looks at her watch, lips pursed for a second. "I got monitor duty in a few but can stay and visit a bit longer." "Monitor Duty?" his eyebrows go up taking that in wondering if she is a security job during the day then a hero by night. He's smiling softly at her enjoying the moment just to talk with another hero. "It rotates," Dinah explains, almost as if having read his mind. "I'm covering for one of the other members since something came up they had to deal with in a hurry." Probably some kind of family emergency or something similar. "Members...?" he asks again because there are details to the puzzle he's missing. Carter knows of the teams but not who's on them really. So when Canary brings up her league duties the reincarnated man is a little lost. "Uh... yeah. You know. Team?" Pause. "Look. I really am not sure how much to answer at the moment but if you ever want to have questions answered go to that building over there," Dinah hikes a thumb at the large building to one side. "I'm sure someone will be more than happy to clear things up." The JLA is a publically known group but she's not a PR person at all and that's something she's willing to let someone else handle. "Alright then," he says a little bewildered but just starts to stroll into the direction of that building. "Thank you," Carter says gratefully before turning to see Dinah, "What kind of food do you like anyway?" "I like anything, really. But we can discuss this when we get closer to going out. Take care." Dinah smiles and offers Carter a wave before heading in that direction herself only to then disappear into a room once inside. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs